Phantoms
by exalted nature
Summary: Right now this is a story about rejection. A young woman of 16 reflects on a life she ran away from but is soon pulled back into.
1. Chapter 1:The unlivable past

**Phantoms**

The unlivable past

She sat in the dark in her room unable to sleep. Closing her eyes tight Kagome let out a small breath then lied down on her back. It's been this way for years, trying to sleep is always a hard thing to do when you have a problem. She knows what everyone would think if she told them about her insomnia. Well Kagome wouldn't tell 'everyone',but the point is she really doesn't want to be a bother. Besides this was a personal thing that most people kept to themselfs. When you think about it is't not so odd but it is such a private matter. Turning on her side she thinks out loud, " What the hell is wrong with me!" "Opps", she says this time to herself, "damn if my roommate didn't think i was strange before ...talking to yourself outloud whould give her a reason".

Attending an all girls school seemed like a good idea at the time but now she just felt more alone then before. Clicking the on button on her cheap cellphone she sees the time(2:45am). "Good thing today is sunday",she says to herself. The soft blue light slightly illuminating her face gives her an idea. Turning the phone in the derection of her soon to be ex-roommate, Kagome notices that she's asleep. Not that it really matters what that girl thinks/thought of her anyway , she thought as she places the phone back on her nightstand.

Rolling on her back she wonders why she can't stop her random thoughts. Things that should no longer concern her well-being should stay in the past. It's just hard for her to understand why he didn't want her. Inuyasha,a guy that most girls wouldn't give a second look. Is he really a fool to not see what a perfect mate she would have been? Should she care that he didn't think she was pretty; or that her skin wasn't the right shade? Maybe it had to do with the little weight she put on do to her new medication. Yes that has to be it, no one wants a fat girl but geez it was only 10 lbs.

The funny thing about all this is that she felt that they could had been the perfect couple. There was no one in the world that had as much in common as they did. Both she and Inuyasha had been in the same school in the same class for eight years. As shy as Kagome is it has always been hard for her to make friends. But for some reason her and Inuyash just clicked. Laughing to herself she remembers the truth of the situation being that he was somewhat an outcast. Being Inuyasha wasn't an easy person to be for two reasons: One he was a hanyou and two he was of high blood. Those two things alone are practically an oxymoron. Kagome was only in his class because of her so called strong powers. " Strong powers my ass", she thought, the shit never seems to work. Because of her so called 'strong powers' the other childern were afraid of her (as they were of Inuyasha). Ok truethfully they didn't have a juck load of crap in common but they formed a bond because of their alienation.

"Ohhhh" she said while pulling the covers over her head, "no wonder why I can't sleep ... I am freaking obsessing over the past" Noticing that she spoke aloud again , kagome reaches over to her nightstand for her pills. The only reason that she didn't take them earlier is because she hates them. It's just a sleeping pill but they tend to dull what little power she's able to summon. Swalling hard Kagome places the luckewarm glass of water next to her phone, closesing her eyes she waits for sleep.

Alright this is my first time trying to write a fic. Right now i am looking for a beta to edite and just down right fix my work. This fic is mostly just a sample to draw in an editer , so there is a great chance that if no on is interested that I wont be posting more. Well who knows I just might write from time to time even if the grammar is no better then an eight year olds book report. The rules only say that I'am to do my best after all( I wonder how they can tell if i am doing that anyways).


	2. Chapter 2:Returning to the past, future

**Phantoms**

Returning to the past, future

What a freak'n perfect day, Kagome thought as she tried hard to keep a sure and confident smile on her face. It was true, it was a beautiful day, the sun was bright the air was sweet, and the cirrus clouds were just right for her imagination. So why were her hands all slick with sweat, sliding on the handle of her well warn suitcase with it's chipped right wheel?

Well maybe it had something to do with her setting foot back into her old school. For some reason she thought if she picked up her step, squared her shoulders, and tried to move thru the hall without the obvious attention grabbing cluck-click of her suitcase she wouldn't be noticed. Wrong, she didn't go unnoticed. From the moment she came through the main doors, put on her school shoes, and even after she made it to her first destination, a thick cloud of tension filled the hall.

The pressure from the heavy oak door simulated a gust of wind that swept her hair over her shoulders and blew her pleated skirt in an undignified way. The smile she now held on her face did little to hide her incompetence as she continued her way down that hall. Kagome felt like a freak. The only reason she came back was because once again she was caught impersonating a dead mage. But unlike the other uncountable times, this time she got herself arrested. It took the officers five seconds to scan her poorly made ID-chip to see that it was a fake. Next they did her personnel check the old fashion way with a simple cell swab. So before the end of the day she found herself on the steps of a place she never wanted to return to with a brand new state-of-the-art, yet unwanted, accessory.

Less then a minute had went by, yet she could now feel the sweat building up over her body. Kagome swallowed hard trying to soothe her nerves and dampen her throat. For the first time she took notice of her surroundings. The school/prison hadn't changed much other then a few new faces that dotted that corridor.

The floor was still a beautiful green and white marble with an even more expensive finish that she was sure was buffed nightly. The walls of the main entrance were a pale blue, which as far as she was concerned would only look good if repainted another color. Most of the walls of the school were painted light tan or eggshell depending on what floor you were on. Borders of the same type of wood that the great door was made from lined the hall. A large clear half-circular skylight brought in un-need natural light. It would have been impressive if it weren't for the faux oil lamps that were bolted to the walls, which gave the school an almost modern Greek feel.

Once passed the area of flat light, a larger corridor opens up into a roomy semi-circular crevice that branches off in two directions. In the middle of the semi-circle sits the maple desk of the welcome center. Since Kagome was not in the learning center of the school she couldn't understand why there were so many students clogging the hall this time of year. Ok maybe she tried to convince herself that she didn't understand why there were so many people in this part of the school.

All eyes quickly turned to her; all conversations ceased the moment she walked thru those heavy oak doors. Kagome had a strong feeling that most of the school had been tipped off that she was coming. Many of her new peers openly stared as she tried to keep the color from her face. Others whispered or gave knowing smirks to their neighbor, they had no manners. The teachers seem to share in this disrespect though they at lest tried to hide it by simulating order.

Maybe she wouldn't have stood out as much if she could have warn the same color uniform as the other humans. There uniforms were of a rich forest green, while hers was a deep maroon. She would have stood out less if she walked down the hall naked. You see maroon was the color of the undecided for this school. Other then Kagome herself there maybe one or two other people wearing that telltale color. God who wouldn't she kill, fuck, or pay to wear one of those green ones?

Finally coming to the desk Kagome wetted her lips by slightly sucking them, then pressing them together. She looked down to see a redheaded dumpy woman in about her mid 20s look up at her. This woman didn't look to please to see her and kagome felt herself grow more uneasy with apprehension.

Before the distressed girl with the sweaty palms was able to open her mouth to give her status and requirements the older woman spoke." I know who you are Higurashi-san."

The words had a hint of venom but her face was now perfectly placid. If Kagome hadn't been so shocked that this person that she never met held so much disdain for her, she would have noticed the hush that fell.

Again the school girl tried to speak but the plump redhead with the dark cold eyes continued her mini assault." I am to encode you and you are to report to room 412-A. I trust that you know your way around."

At that the woman looked her in the eye and Kagome held out her right arm. She pulled out a small silver device about the size of a pencil and one beep later it was over.

Kagome didn't even bother to look back as she made her way down the hallway to the right. She hoped that no one was following her and that the peep show was over for now.

There were a few doors along the left and right side of the corridor. Those areas were mostly conference rooms and offices for the teaching staff. She could tell that every last one of those rooms were empty, so she loosened her grip on her suitcase, then decided to wipe her hand on her new skirt after switching hands to keeping the pace. It didn't take her long to make it to the elevator, she pressed the button then stepped inside.

The 4th floor was a restricted area used only by the maroon clad undecided, so she had to hold up her right arm to activate the elevator. Kagome took in a deep breath, she just love the smell inside the small steel moving room with its forest green carpet. But the ride didn't last long enough and before she knew it she was on one of the floors with the eggshell colored walls.

Though the 4th floor was just an ordinary dorm, if Kagome tried to tell anyone that they wouldn't believe her. It was such a large dorm to house so few people. There had to be more then 30 rooms which always made Kagome think that there had to be more going on then what she was being told.

The slightly more relaxed girl stepped off the elevator to her right and started to walk down the less glamorous pale green tile. The layout always reminded her of a hospital with it small waiting areas and it's large empty security station that sat in the center. Unlike the main entranceway on the first floor the lighting was pretty simple. Infelicitous florescent lights checkered the white ceiling showing small facial imperfections that normally go unnoticed. Not that she really cared that much about how she looked to the point of insane vanity but this school took in to much money to be so cheap.

Kagome was so buys looking around the familiar place that she almost passed her room. She held the back of her wrist to the censor, and then after she heard the lock release she pushed the door open. Once inside she left her school shoes in the genkan and stepped onto the soft carpet of the common room.

The common area was only a little larger then her personal room. It consisted of a small kitchen, pantry, and a living room type area. The living room only had one small tawny sofa and an off-white love seat that sat around a coffee table.

To the right of the living room was a kitchen so tiny kagome knows she hid in larger closets. It had a two eye countertop stove with a one door cabinet underneath used to store pots and pans. Across from the stove was a sink equipped with a water filter. Over the sink there was a three-shelf pantry (if you can call that a pantry, the school's brochure does), each shelf was numbered in correspondence with a room number.

To the left of the living area were the bedrooms. Even though Kagome was the only occupant of cell 412 she still had to use her ID to open her room. But before she could turn on the light she heard a voice.

"So you return."

Kagome just about jumped out of her skin. There was no way that she could have known that anyone other then herself was in that room because she would have sensed them. She blindly felt around for the light switch and to her surprise sitting right there on her bed was the Doyen.

Her mind was frozen with confusion and before she could get that what-the-fuck look off her face he spoke again." You still haven't learned have you."?

It was more of a statement then a question.

Again he spoke before she could get her mind working." All this time you've been running and you haven't learned a thing."

That asshole, she thought to herself. Her brow was now showing how angry she was. The suitcase that she dropped at her feet when he surprised her seemed to slowly pick it's self up and roll to her side. She didn't know she was doing it.

"You can be so careless Kagome." He said this with a mock look of concern while letting his eyes roam over her body.

Before she know what she was doing she straighten her posture placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him." Do you know what the dean will do when he finds out that you broke into my room?"

A cool smirk made his other wise handsome face seem wicked. All the fearless anger she once had was now quickly replaced with panic.

"Why are you here Doyen-san?" She was afraid to know where this might be leading.

He could tell how tentative she had become and it excited him. Her hands now at her sides and her lips slightly parted gave her a worried look. There was just something sexy about fearful women that didn't know their own strength.

He thought about teasing her more to see if he could get her to make that delicious sent but decided he wanted to keep his job." I am sure you were told when you arrived to report to room 412-A, did you not know it was for a meeting?"

Kagome's face had gone red, why was this school official talking to her in this manner? Better yet why did he feel that she would think that a "meeting" would be held in her personal room? Granted now that she remembers she was told to report here and not the normal 'this is your assigned room' that she was use to.

" Well Doyen-san, she said, I was told to report here but I wasn't expecting this. I mean, she began again; there are strict rules about males being in the female's cells. It is inappropriate for even a member of staff to be in here."

When his smirk grew into a mischievous grin she know she was in trouble.

Kagome didn't like the look on his face at all. What the hell was going on here and why would they send HIM of all people.

" Kagome what did you expect would happen if you were ever caught? Did you think that you were just going to continue here as if nothing had happened?" She started to back out of the room.

"Could you please answer my question Doyen-san you are making me nervous?" He didn't answer and before she was able to take another step back, she froze. Kagome couldn't move a muscle and she quickly went passed nervousness and panic, to shear terror.

"And were do you think you're going? Oh that's right you can no longer answer."

By this time Kagome could do little more then breathe. She watched as the lean tall man stood up and walked behind her. The wheels in her head begin to turn as she tried to focus her powers.

" Oh I see what you are trying to do." The humorous voice of the man did little to dampen her resolve.

"Now Higurashi-san you can't possibly think that it will be that easy. I am not even going to waste my time telling you what's happened to your body so lets just get to the point."

He leaned in close with his lips brushing her right ear. "It's time for you to grow up, we will be no longer putting up with your little games."

Unable to move, all she could do was listen, watch, and hope whatever he had planed would soon be over. She was growing tired with all her efforts to free herself and she was afraid of falling unconscious. Kagome decided that if nothing else she would fight by staying aware and bide her time.

The Doyen couldn't help himself, he took in a deep breath through his nose, closed his eyes and licked his lips, and only then did he continue. " You are costing this school a lot of money and the owner isn't pleased. There was only one thing required of you and you thought to undermine it."

Kagome didn't know what the hell he was going on about but it wasn't looking like he was getting to the point to her. Then without any warning she felt his hands on her thighs and her mind went blank. He was slowly making his was up to the clasp of her skirt when she heard herself say," what the hell are you doing!"

"Just relax Kagome it isn't what you think. If that was what I was after we

would be passed this point." But he said all this as her skirt slid off her hips to hit the floor.

Kagome could feel tears forming in her eyes, there was no way she was going to let this old pervert undress her, molest her, and most of all rape her. When she heard him began to chant she know she shouldn't have wasted her energy crying and yelling. She was completely immobilized as she was before her tears even stopped flowing.

The Doyen stood back and stepped around to face her. She was one beautiful women but he didn't let his eyes linger for fear of not being able to keep himself under control. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small device, and ran it parallel to her body. He then put the object back into his pocket and placidly said," See, it's nothing more then a exam."

He waved his hand and she felt herself relax.

Now that Kagome was not longer paralyzed she started to think more clearly, but clearly turned to anger.

"An physical exam?" she said this with seemly little emotion but that soon changed. "Then why the hell was I not called to the infirmary, why isn't a female here, and why did you have to scare the shit out of me like that..." She was so angry that she forgot to pull up her skirt, and now that I think about it, it seems to me that you shouldn't even be giving me a physical." Through all this she was unknowingly losing control, her eyes were blazing, an unknown wind swept through her hair, and her aura expanded to devour the room.

The Doyen knew he was in trouble. Kagome's power was substantiality greater then his own but with his experience he was able to procure a little time. Before the enraged girl could take a step forward he erected a barrier, which quickly begin to buckle. He didn't bother trying to talk to her since he could plainly see that she wasn't exactly conscious.

Kagome fell to the ground.

The exhausted man's barrier crumbled." Were you just waiting there to see if I would be purified ", he said to the man in the doorway.

It was the first time the younger male seen such a look on the deans face. His long dark hair held a purple hue and he had the eyes of a man in good sprits. Even though he clamed to be human the slight hit of demon blood

that the Doyen sensed was a dead give away to his mixed heritage. In no way was the dean a hanyo but as the years went by it became apparent to even the humans that he wasn't completely one of them, a senzo-gaeri.

As the dean unbuttoned his dark gray jacket he spoke," Now Doyen you know how I would love to have a verbal spar with you, but it seems that there is something I should attend to." At that he bent down to take the needle out of Kagome's neck, he handed the used syringe to the singed man in front of him.

"Oh and I think you should do something about your attire." The Doyen didn't find any of this funny. He stood there bearing his fangs as the dean picked the sleeping girl up with one arm, stepped around him, and placed her on the bed. If he didn't need this job so bad he would have dug his claws in that freaks chest.

After the dean laid Kagome on the bed he covered her up with a thin blanked. He knew he shouldn't continue pissing the Doyen off but the older male was so lightheaded with his new find that he really couldn't help himself. When he turned around, he could tell that his most valued subordinate was working hard to school his features even though his back was to him. He then walked passed him and out the door, the dean had more important things to do and they didn't include stroking the Doyen's ego.

Thinking to himself was something the disheveled man really didn't need to be doing right now. It was beginning to make him more and more angry to think that that freak was treating him as a guinea pig. He knew he was there to press Kagome's buttons but he was more then assured that the same shield that was keeping the room intact would be protecting him as well. The Doyen decided it was beast to take the rest of the day off. He took one last look at the sleeping girl, breathed in her pleasing scent, and went home to call one of those desperate human women after a long hot shower.


End file.
